SNIPER!
by ileebsfm
Summary: Set in Kill Shot S4E09 prior to the team going to the crime scene. Beckett has a meltdown and is comforted by Castle.


**"SNIPER!"**

This piece is set in Kill Shot S4E09. It's not about the case per se but some internal struggles Beckett experiences with the advent of a perpetrator who may be a sniper. The whole scenario only lasts fifteen minutes. I hope you enjoy it and that it helps with this short hiatus!

Go ahead and write a review if you like and all feedback and constructive criticism appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>"SNIPER!"<strong>

"SNIPER!"

The word exploded in her head like a clanging tower bell and continued to beat a steady rhythm as Beckett slowly turned to Esposito and calmly whispered "Excuse me Espo?"

"Two bodies popped downtown and everything points to a sniper being on the loose. We're downplaying this right now but it's only a matter of time before it leaks to the public!" There it was again!

"SNIPER!"

A six letter word that caused Kate to disintegrate on the inside and want to run for her life at the same time. No one could see the enormous strain she was under or the rising panic that attacked her sanity. Complete control! Exhale slowly! She looked at the empty chair by her desk and scanned the pen for signs of him.

"Has anyone seen Castle?"

"He's . . . umm . . . he's . . . huh, he was only here a few seconds ago!" said Ryan as his eyes took in Beckett's seemingly calm exterior. "Want me to find him?"

"No, no, it's okay. I'll call him." The dial tone was already ringing as she finished but defaulted to voicemail when he didn't pick up.

"If that's you mother 'No'; if that's you Alexis 'Yes'; and if that's you Beckett "Why not?' Everyone else, please leave a message!"

Kate almost chuckled out loud at the sound of his childlike tones: a fake grumpy one for Martha, a tone to Alexis that implied "Why ask me? You're the adult!" and a honeycoated one to her dripping in sexual innuendo.

God this man could lift her from the deepest, darkest places in the blink of an eye even through a voicemail recording. She left a quick message to call her back and reflected how last week she really missed working with him on the casino case. Gates had decided Beckett needed to operate without Castle so as to "minimize your distractions" and while Kate took umbrage with their process of building theory being labeled a 'distraction', her heart melted when she saw how eager Rick was to join the boys on the trip to Atlantic City. Surprisingly she also felt jealous and a little rejected as she wanted him to refuse to go and declare that he was a one detective boy. After sulking for a short while, Kate had laughed it off and set about her work with gusto because after all, he was with the team and not with some outsider.

Since that job, Kate and Rick had hardly spoken as new cases were routine and sent to other teams while Beckett and her crew mostly completed paperwork or followed up new information on old cases. As it was, Castle had only dropped in on a whim today. Plus, he had also decided to spend time with Alexis in order to help her plan the next phase of her LAA (her new code for life after Ashley). Details of the disastrous party at the Loft had since made the rounds and Kate could see Alexis was like a caged lion eager to gatecrash the world. The transition from sheltered teenager to young adult was already proving to be a difficult challenge for the Castles. It reminded Kate of her own rebellious phase at that age; two years before her mum was murdered. Kate's heart plummeted!

Fuck that! Poor Castle thought Kate and at the same time wondered if it was creepy that she swore a lot in her thought life but rarely did so verbally. Well, she smiled to herself almost laughing out loud; it certainly came in handy last week when her thoughts went into overdrive towards Gates. Outwardly deferring to her while mentally urging Gates to go fuck herself she knew was classic passive aggressive behaviour, but it still felt rather . . . . . comforting.

"SNIPER!"

_Kate dived screaming beneath her desk yelling out "CASTLEEE! CASTLEEE!"_

"Did you hear me Detective?" It was Gates!

Deliberately, so as not to betray any emotion, Kate turned slowly towards the Captain and said "Sorry Sir, can you repeat that please?"

"The Mayor has been on the phone Beckett and wants to know what we are doing about this possible sniper?"

_"WHERE ARE YOU?"_

"Yes Sir. We're about to head out and are just waiting for Castle to get back."

"To get back from where Detective?"

"He just went out to the bathroom. Won't be long!" interrupted Esposito, sensing for the first time the strain on Kate.

Sniper! Of course! How could he not see the impact this may have on her? Idiot, he admonished himself! As a veteran, he knew all too well, the effects of post traumatic stress disorder on soldiers and right now, his instinct was to protect his friend Kate Beckett. She called him "Espo" and he'd always looked upon her as his sister and despite being older, he knew that when it came to the team, she was clearly their leader. That, and the fact Beckett had got her gold badge 12 months before he did and was the youngest female to do so at the NYPD, beating Gates herself by six weeks.

"Don't bother detectives! Wherever he is, I'm damn sure he'll know where to find you. Beckett, get your team out there! Now! I don't want the Mayor calling me every two minutes wanting to know why we haven't made any progress. This is big news and right now there's a city that may potentially go into gridlock with fear!"

"Ryan and I will go ahead. You wait for Castle and meet us down there!" said Esposito and they were gone before Gates and Beckett had a chance to respond. Gates gave Kate a cold stare before shuffling off to her office to no doubt report to the Mayor that she had the situation under control.

"Where are Esposito and Ryan going to in such a hurry?"

Kate's heart leapt at the sound of his voice and her face rounded towards him with a smile that spoke of mysteries to be solved. Welcoming but timid. Affectionate but enquiring. Light and shade. I love you! Can't love you yet! It's so good to see you! Seeing you makes my heart sore! You love me! Can't love you yet! But I love you!

"Heeeyyy Castle!"

"Heeeyyy Beckett!"

"Come! We have to go! Where were you by the way? One moment you walked in and the next no one knew where you were!" Did she sound desperate?

'Oh! Well! I got your call but where I was at the time, a pickup would have been . . . ahem . . . inappropriate, shall we say! You do know I was only away for five minutes tops?"

They were striding towards the lift and did not see Gates replace her desk phone and move quickly to intercept them.

"SNIPER!"

_Kate dropped swiftly to the floor and curled into a fetal position sobbing loudly and shaking uncontrollably!_

"Detective! What is it with you today? You seem distracted!"

"Sorry again Sir! You were saying?" She turned in unison with Castle to face the Captain and found herself brushing up against his left side. They stood like that in close contact.

"It seems the media has reported unconfirmed sightings of a sniper in our city so now we'll have to get a move on Beckett. I want you to get down there and take point. If there is a mad man out there and if we are to have any chance of catching him, then I need you and your team to be at your finest!"

"Yes sir! We will be sir!"

"SNIPER!"

Kate's insides churned once again only this time she allowed herself to crumble and threw her arms around Rick as the lift door closed. He had just repeated the very word that triggered her dread and as she clung tightly to him, Castle felt the weight of the burden she had been battling for the past few moments. Clearly its impacts were severe as a mere 10 minutes earlier Kate and the boys were mixing it when he arrived. As he dashed to the bathroom, he had overheard Beckett teasing:

"So Castle was Elvis numero uno, Espo was El-Vez, so what the hell were you Ryan? ELF-is? You should have dressed in green dood!" The place erupted with raucous laughter with Kate's laugh the loudest and the longest. It seemed to saturate the entire floor like a healing balm.

Castle loved Beckett's sense of humour and because she rarely engaged in workplace banter, it made her remarks seem all the more funny. Right now though, he realised the possible presence of a sniper had understandably crushed her. Only now, in the comfort of his arms and within the temporary sanctuary of the lift was she finally able to release the tension that had threatened to paralyse her. There was no need for words, no need for explanations or rationalisations or for those searching looks they saved exclusively for each other. This was not about the future or about the past. This was about making it through the day and Rick knew Kate would need him more so than ever before! For now it was a time for stillness, for his strong arms, for her soft body wrapped in his, quietly sobbing, breathing, wetness, warmth, steel, unspoken love, known love, understanding, and survival.

When they reached the parking level it was a focussed Beckett and a boyishly eager Castle that departed the lift. They both knew the day ahead would bring greater challenges but at this moment, things were okay. Also while making their descent, tacit consent had affirmed a silent understanding. That whatever else this day brought, the walls surrounding Kate's heart had taken their first meaningful dent and the healing had started its journey down that long and winding road. They paused as Ryan and Esposito pulled up alongside in their cruiser. Beckett waved them on and as the sedan accelerated away, her hand found Rick's and they moved towards her vehicle. She marvelled at how natural it felt to be hand in hand and for this one brief moment in time, Kate allowed herself to love and be loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I left it there in a Caskett moment but was tempted to bring it back to reality. However, there was no point, as we all know her day is gonna turn to shit. After Kill Shot is screened on 2111/11, I may follow her healing journey a little further and write ch2****? Peace!**


End file.
